powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep5: "Interview With a Vampire"
Chpt6 Ep5: "Interview With a Vampire" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A young girl, Kristen, arrives at a bar and shows her fake ID. She meets with the young man she met earlier, Robert, and who promised to meet her there. They talk, and he expresses his admiration for the poetry she posted online. Kristen reaches for her journal to read him a poem, but gets a paper cut. Robert turns away and then leaves. Later, he comes back and warns Kristen that he shouldn't be there, and that they can't be together. He tells Kristen to run but she insists she can handle it. He shows her his fangs and Kristen says that she knew it. She starts to bare her throat, but instead he offers to show her his world. He takes her to a deserted building and another vampire, Boris, leaps out. They both attack her. Hunter and Kurt are working a case, but Hunter calls Lisa to tell her that he'll be home soon. She tells him to get home and they cut off, and Kurt arrives to tell Hunter that seven girls have turned up dead. They meet with Kristen's father, who tells them that she was acting strange and figures she was into something. He sends them up to her room, and they discover that she was obsessed with vampires. They search the room and find her laptop, and Kurt finds e-mail from an admirer that claims he's a vampire. They find his letter inviting her to meet at the Black Rose. Meanwhile, Robert and a vampire pack intercept a shipment of blood, kill the guard, and hijack the cargo. The next day, Samuel calls Kurt and tells him what happened with the hijacking. They wonder why vampires are stealing blood when they already have victims, but don't come up with an answer. The boys go to the Black Rose and spot several likely suspects. They split up to follow them. Kurt follows an one of the suspects down into the lower level of the bar, and finally into the basement. Something seems...off. The vampire he was following is hiding behind the door, fangs coming out. Kurt quickly morphs into the White Dino Ranger and the vampire springs out. And in one swift motion, Kurt decapitates him with his Drago Sword. The vamp falls dead. Kurt isn't rattled a bit. A Goth boy is hitting on a girl in an alleyway when Hunter finds him. He realizes that the boy is pretending to be a vampire to get laid, and tells him to leave. As Hunter walks off, Boris attacks him out of nowhere. Kurt finally enters the alley, quickly surveys the situation, and runs a few steps. But he suddenly stops and just watches, as if fascinated. Boris by now has Hunter completely at his mercy. He pins Hunter with his right arm, just below his throat; Boris then brings his left wrist up to his fangs and bites. Boris smears his blood over Hunter's mouth. Hunter is helpless, unable to move. A corner of Kurt's mouth twitches upward into a little smirk. After he's sure that Hunter has swallowed some of Boris' blood, Kurt then morphs and pulls his Drago Sword out. And finally runs towards them. Kurt: No!! Kurt rushes Boris, where Hunter collapses. Kurt makes a few slashes with his sword, which Boris deftly evades. He laughs and makes a "bye-bye" wave before running away and leaping up the wall and escaping. Hunter lies on the ground next to the dumpster, panting, blood all over his mouth. Hunter: (Weakly) Kurt... Kurt does his best to look shocked and concerned. They go back to the motel and Hunter is overwhelmed by the noise and the bright lights. Hunter plans to have Samuel kill him when he gets there so he doesn't transform into a monster, but then wonders why Kurt isn't freaked out. When Kurt says he is, Hunter says that he can hear his heart and can tell he's calm. Hunter then goes to the bathroom and examines himself in the mirror, and spots the first signs of fangs growing in. Kurt finally comes to investigate and discovers that Hunter has slipped out the window. Lisa wakes up in her bedroom and finds Hunter standing over her. He thanks for everything that she and Jacob have done for him, and then moves away from her. When she asks what's wrong, Hunter insists that he's going to die soon and his life is violent. She wants a better answer and he grabs her and shoves her up against the wall, hearing her heart beat, and then turns away as his fangs start to emerge. He quickly goes outside into the hallway, and Ben comes out. Hunter shoves him away and then runs out before he can be overwhelmed by hunger. Samuel arrives at the motel and warns Kurt that Hunter is a monster... and he's hungry. He prepares to do what is necessary, and they realize that Hunter is there. He tells them that he went to say goodbye to Lisa, and admits it was a lousy idea. Samuel demands to know if he fed, and Hunter admits that he didn't. He tells Samuel to finish him off, but Samuel tells him that there's a cure and he's there to save him. Samuel reveals that he has his grandfather's journal, and it has an untested cure. He warns that it will work, but Hunter can't feed on any human blood or he's gone for good. One of the ingredients is the blood of Boris, the vampire who turned him. Hunter prepares to go to the vampires' nest, stun his attacker with dead man's blood, and get back to them. He knows where they are, based on their smell. Samuel gives him a syringe of dead man's blood and wishes him luck. Hunter leaves then Kurt starts gathering supplies, and Samuel eyes him warily. Samuel: What the hell's wrong with you, Kurt? Kurt: (Stops, innocently.) What do you mean? Samuel: You knew about the cure! Kurt: What? No, I didn't. Samuel: But we talked about it months ago. Kurt: Not me. Must've been Christian or someone else. Samuel: Huh. That's strange, cuz if you had known, it'd be almost like you let him get turned. Get a man on the inside? Help us find that Alpha vamp we've been looking for? Kurt: Are you serious? You think I'd do something like that, risk Hunter? What's wrong with YOU?Look, I'm just relieved we can fix him. Kurt finishes gathering their supplies and walks out of the room as Samuel looks on. Hunter goes to the vampires' nest and sneaks in. He comes face-to-face with Robert, who says that Boris told him to keep an eye out and welcomes Hunter into the nest. He gets him stolen blood from the van and offers Hunter some, but Hunter claims that he killed people already. Robert warns that they don't kill people anymore, and wants to know what killing is like. Hunter agrees to tell him later. Robert begins drinking the stolen blood straight from the blood bag and takes Hunter to see Boris, he explains that they are both recruiters now. They arrive in a central chamber where Boris is coaching vampires (one of which is the missing girl, Kristen) in how to attract victims by writing poetry. He then welcomes Hunter and casually assures him that if Kurt or any hunter find them, they'll easily kill them. He then explains that he's over 600 years old, and that he recruits vampire fans. Once they're brought in, Boris "converts" them and uses them to recruit even more. When Hunter wonders who else is involved, Boris tells him that it's their father's idea. He promises to tell Hunter eventually, and then offers him the private tour. Boris tries to make Hunter follow him, and Hunter tries to stab him with the syringe from behind. He spills a small drop of the blood from the top, and Boris hears it, spins, and restrains Hunter. Then suddenly there's a sudden high-pitched whine and Boris collapses along with all the women in the cages, some of them muttering, "Father." Hunter finally goes down himself. A quick series of visions flashes through his mind... A man sitting on a bench in the night. A little girl in a frilly dress. A graveyard filled with white wooden crosses. A cell dividing. A bold headed man -- the Alpha vampire,-- reaching out, with long, sharp fingernails. A large, ivy-covered house. The girl again. The Alpha vamp on the bench. Blood cells rushing through a vein. The graveyard, dissolving into a classroom with rows upon rows of empty desks. The little girl. The alpha vamp by the pond. Hunter is still on the floor. His eyes are closed, but they dart back and forth under his eyelids, as if he was dreaming. The vision continues... The Alpha vamp by the pond. The graveyard, then back to the Alpha vamp, then the graveyard. The ivy-covered house, where the little girl is having a tea party on the lawn -- at night. She feeds her dolls, blood. The little girl now standing under a tree. Suddenly a twin flickers in beside her. She smiles, revealing a mouth full of fangs. The twin does the same. The Alpha vamp on the bench, only now the twin girls are sitting on the ground next to the bench. The twin girls play with their dolls next to the pond; they look up at the Alpha vamp. He bends over and strokes one of the twins' faces with his pointed fingernail. It leaves a trail of blood on her cheek. He smiles fondly. He straightens up and points. The front hallway of the house; the door opens, and the twins walk through, hand in hand. And the Alpha vamp on the bench. Hunter blinks his eyes and comes out of the vision. He rolls over onto his back. He stares up at the stained glass ceiling, which is blurry. He looks around and suddenly realizes that Boris is up and releasing the vampire girls from their cages. Hunter rises and starts running. One of the vamp guards rushes down the stairs and attacks him, but is quickly brought down after Hunter injects him with the dead man's blood.) Boris: (To the rest of the vamps.) GO GET HIM!!! Hunter then morphs into the Titanium Ranger, he hightails it up the stairs; he's attacked by another vamp guard when he reaches the top. Hunter makes quick work of him and tosses him down the stairs and into the crowd of advancing vamps. Next he encounters Robert, who doesn't stand a chance -- he's quickly beheaded by Hunter's Titanium axe. The crowd of vamp girls swarms, and Hunter starts swinging. Blood spatters on the door. Kurt and Samuel arrive outside as Hunter continues to hack his way through the vampires. Boris confronts him and warns that he hasn't stopped anything, and it's bigger than both of them. He then gestures Hunter to come at him. A few minutes later, Samuel and Kurt come in the main hall and find Hunter, alive and standing over Boris' decapitated body. Back at the motel, Samuel prepares the cure while Kurt asks Hunter what he saw in the nest. Hunter can't answer him due to his growing hunger, and brings himself to drink the cure once it's ready. He then violently vomits out the vampire blood in his system. He finishes vomiting and struggles to take a breath. He raises his head, clutches his stomach, and moans in agony. His fangs have descended, and his eyes are bloodshot. He starts to get flashes and then remembering everything that happened to him, including the moment that Kurt stood by and watched as Boris fed him his blood. Hunter collapses and then opens his his eyes. Kurt and Samuel rush over to help him. Kurt pats him on the chest, but Hunter eyes him strangely. He realizes Kurt had "thrown him under the bus". The next morning, they are preparing to leave and once again Kurt asks Hunter what he saw in the nest. Hunter doesn't know much, but he does know that they have a psychic link with their Alpha, and he's sending them telepathic messages to recruit vampires to build an army. There's worse: the vampires wouldn't be scared of Rangers anymore if they have their leader. As they prepare to leave, Kurt approaches as Hunter still struggles and fails to leave a message on Lisa's voice mail. Kurt: How'd it go with Lisa? Hunter: It didn't. Kurt: (Trying to fake an "Aw, shucks" expression.) I'm sorry. Hunter: Yeah. At least, uh...you got my back. No matter what happens, I can always count on you, right, Kurt? Kurt: (a smirk and a slight pause.) Yeah. Of course, Hunter. As Kurt gets inside the Impala first, Hunter shakes his head slightly, not believing a word from Kurt. He then gets inside and both drives off. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse